Battlestar Chiron
by monbade
Summary: The Titan class Battlestar Chiron is preparing for a new mission. Her fleet is gathered, the ships packed with supplies for a new mining colony, and then it happens, the attack.
1. Chapter 1

**Battlestar **_**Chiron**_

**WAR**

**Chapter One**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space station was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**Until Now.**

**Virgon Space:**

**Thirty minutes before the attack:**

**CIC **_**Chiron:**_

Admiral Walter Griffin walked onto the top deck of the main CIC of his command. The newly commissioned _Titan_ class Battlestar even smelled new to him as he came to a stop at the rail overlooking the CIC room. Below him, in a half circle, the command crew sat at their chairs as he looked around the room. In the center of the room, the massive Dradis center projected its holographic screen up into the room forming an eight-foot window allowing the second floor to view the information it contained.

In commission for less than three weeks, the new _Chiron_ was one of the most powerful ships in the fleet, but the cost to build her would cost the fleet eight of the older Battlestars, Battlestars like the _Galactica_ and the rest of the _Armageddon_ class, like the two currently flying on the _Chiron's _flanks, which would be sent to the bone yard and broken up for scrap.

"Status of the escorts?" came the voice from the commander of the ship, snapping Admiral Griffin out of his thoughts.

Walter watched as the commander of the ship, Commander Edward 'Contrail' Moore was walking around the Dradis station yelling out orders to the command crew.

"What's the condition of the ships we're supposed to escort?" Edward said as he paced around the Dradis table.

"Sir, the destroyers _Griffin, Hydra, Hasp_ and _Greenfield_ are ready to jump with the civilian ships. The Battlestar _Armageddon_ and _Devastation_ are ready as well," replied Colonel Isaac Hilliard as he looked up at his commander and added, "Their bays are loaded with the extra Mk-VII Vipers and Raptors for the mining colony. The colony ships are prepared to jump as well."

"Good," Edward said.

Walter sat down in his chair and thought of the two forty year old _Armageddon _class Battlestars produced during the Cylon war as a stopgap to fill the battle line. The two old ships had served with honor and glory, but were now just glorified transports for the government to resupply the outlying colonies.

"Prepare to jump to mining sight Gamma…"

"Sir, transmission from Virgon Fleet Headquarters. They report that there is a Raptor inbound to us. ETA is fifteen minutes," the communications officer reported.

"What? Now?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Sir, apparently they forgot to install a vital piece of software into the network system, and their bringing it out to us to install," the officer reported.

'_Frak, we're going to miss the window,' _Walter thought as he looked at his watch. Standing up, he went to the rail, and looked down into the room, and said, "Edward, send the fleet on. We will catch up to them in forty minutes. Find out what this update is?"

"Yes, Sir," Edward said as he looked up at his boss.

Around the ship, two old Battlestars, four destroyers, three mining ships, a Tylium tanker, one old refinery ship, two flattop repair ships, six cargo ships carrying supplies and prefab buildings, and three passenger ships each carrying five thousand colonial marines, pilots, miners and their families for the new colony started jumping.

1*1*1*1

**Raptor 654358:**

'_Frak! They're jumping! Cavil is going to be pissed,'_ she thought as she watched the ship get closer. "What are they doing? I'm supposed to install this software in the ships computers," Agatha Hope asked the Raptor pilot.

"I'm not sure, Miss Hope, but the _Chiron_ is still waiting for us," the pilot reported as he pointed at the humongous _Titan_ class Battlestar.

"Raptor 354358. The Admiral wants to know what the software is," came through the speakers.

"Tell them it's an emergency update to the CNP, Fire Control and Emergency Command Code. We found a gap in the system and need to replace it," Agatha said as she looked into the cockpit.

The pilot quickly relayed the information as they flew closer to the ship and headed for the stern of the massive landing bays.

"Raptor 354358 you're clear to land on landing bay Baker. The Admiral says to do the update ASAP," came through the speaker again.

"Roger _Chiron_ control. I read landing bay Baker," the pilot returned.

"Call the ball, 354358."

"I have the ball," the pilot said as he flew into the bottom deck on the portside landing bay and shut the power to minimum, so the maglifts could lock onto their craft. Three minutes later the elevator started, and slowly lowered to the main deck. The hatch went up to allow their visitors to exit the craft.

Agatha looked around the huge hanger. Off to one side sat thirty of the deadly Mk-VII Vipers and ten Raptors. She knew that the other half of the hanger, divided by the giant blast walls held another thirty to forty Vipers. _'This ship has to be destroyed, with up to four hundred Vipers in her giant landing bays, and eighty heavy rail guns, she could wipe out a good chunk of our forces,'_ she thought to herself as she started walking towards the far doors.

"All hear this, we jump in eight minutes. Secure all non essential equipment," blasted through the speakers as she walked through the door and headed for main computerization.

"This is the Admiral speaking. Set condition one throughout the ship. We will be jumping in four minutes. We should return home to the colonies in three to four weeks depending on how… What do you mean we have unidentified ships at extreme range?" came through the speakers before it was shut off.

"FRAK! I'm late!" Agatha said as she started running to her destination.

1*1*1*1

**CIC Flag Bridge:**

"What the frak are they doing?" Walter said as he looked at the five ships at the edge of the system.

"Not sure Admiral. It's not unusual for ships to appear in that location, it's on a direct heading to Caprica," Isaac replied.

"But it is unusual for them not to squawk an ID on them and I don't like it. Bring the ship to battle stations, and prepare to launch Vipers," Walter ordered as he saw a pair of Patrolstars heading for the unknowns.

"Yes, Sir," Commander Moore said as he picked up his handset and said, "All hands man your battle stations. This is not…"

"Admiral, I'm receiving a message from Picon Fleet Headquarters in the clear," came from the communications station.

"Put it on speakers," Walter said.

"This is Admiral Nagala aboard the Battlestar _Atlantia;_ Picon Fleet Headquarters has been destroyed by a fifty megaton warhead by the Cylons. The Scorpion shipyards have been attacked and Caprica City has been hit by a nuclear warhead as well. People, we are at war. I want all remaining fleet elements to join with the _Atlantia_ at Virgon for the counter attack. That is all."

"You heard the Admiral. All hands man your battle station," Walter said into the handset he had yanked off the wall and issued his orders as the ships alarms started sounding.

"Incoming FTL signatures,… its colonial fleet units. I have the Battlestars _Atlantia, Indra, Manticore, Apollo, Glorious, Atlas, Mercury, __Solaria,__ Uranus, Rhiannon, Cerberus,_ _Fenris_ and four Valkyrie class ships, the _Hjörþrimul, Sanngriðr, Svipul_, and the _Guðr._ Ten destroyers, six gunstars, five Patrolstars and twelve frigates have joined up with us as well," Colonel Isaac Hilliard reported.

"Good, notify Admiral Nagala we have the right flank. Notify the _Indra, Manticore, Apollo, Glorious, _and the_ Atlas_ to form a stagger formation with us. Launch all Vipers for combat and Raptors for CSARs," Walter ordered as the lights dimmed and turned to red.

On the main screen, the ships of the fleet moved around. With the flagship forming the left wing with her four escorts and the _Valkyrie's_ in the center, they closed on the incoming ships.

"Sir, Admiral Nagala is ordering the Patrolstars to fall back and perform CSAR duties. He also ordered all civilian ships over Virgon to jump."

"More Dradis contacts, enemy ships now number ten and closing, Raiders are closing on the _Atlantia, Mercury, __Solaria,__ Uranus, _and the_ Rhiannon,_" Isaac said as he highlighted the boards.

"Very well, let's begin the dance. Set bow guns for extreme range and fire," Walter ordered.

"Sir, at this range, a hit is unlikely," Colonel Hilliard said.

"I know Colonel but let's keep firing. The more we learn now, the more we can counter when we're in knife range," Walter replied as he watched the wave of Cylon fighters closing with the left flank.

"_Mercury_ is in trouble!" the com officer shouted.

"Why isn't she firing?" Walter shouted as he watched the _Solaria_ and the _Chiron's_ sister ship the _Uranus_ started firing erratically.

"The _Mercury_ has been hit with four nukes, she's breaking up…"

The explosion polarized the camera's filters as they relayed the battle to the CIC monitors.

"Frak! How?" Walter asked.

"Sir, reports coming in now. Our Vipers are shutting down as soon as they get in range of the enemy. Battlestars _Atlantia, Mercury, Solaria, _and _Rhiannon_ are the same. The _Uranus_ is under attack now, but her firewalls are semi protecting her as is the _Fenris_…"

The destruction of the _Manticore_ stopped the conversation as she was sliced in half by the Battlestar _Hjörþrimul. _The_ Hjörþrimul_ had been in a turn to bring her portside weapons in the clear to fire when she shut down and sliced right through the old Battlestar. Both ships exploded into a giant fireball.

"What the frak happened?" Walter said as his eyes registered the complete destruction of the _Hjörþrimul_ and the _Manticore._

"_Cerberus_ is under attack. She's trying to protect the flagship… Heavy damage to the _Indra."_

"_Apollo, _and the _Glorious_ just blew up. They were hit by four nukes each!"

"Sir, we have a situation down in the computer room. Someone just killed the marine guards, and went into the room and dogged the doors. Sergeant Wicks reports gunfire in the room, but he can't get inside," the internal com officer shouted.

"Take the computer room out of the net!" Walter shouted.

"Disabling the room now," Isaac shouted over the sound of explosions as he ran to the computer substation and used his command codes to cut the room out of the command circuit, and added, "The room is off line, and no way they're getting access now."

"Good dispatch marines to the computer room and arrest the saboteur," Edward shouted as he grabbed the rail.

The missile hit just in front of the forward landing bay on the starboard side. The explosion caused molten plasma to race across the armored section of the ship, destroying several KEW batteries, and four air-to-air missile batteries. It also jammed three external landing bays, and destroyed the four cameras in that quadrant of the ship.

The entire CIC crew climbed to their feet and on the screen three more Battlestars went offline and were quickly destroyed.

"_Atlantia_ is off line! _Fenris_ and _Uranus_ are moving in to cover her,"

"Recall all fighters, launch Raptors to tow any disabled ones into the landing bay," Walter ordered.

"Recalling all fighters, Raptors and heavy lifters, are lifting off to recover disabled fighters.

"Sir, we just lost the _Sanngriðr, Svipul _and the_ Guðr, _the center is wide open… incoming Raiders…"

"Recall our fighters, fire flak suppression into those enemy fighters. Continue firing on the enemy baseships.

1*1*1*1

**Baseship **_**Alpha:**_

Cavil was smiling as he watched the Colonial fleet being destroyed. "Target the _Atlantia_ with all weapons," he said with a cackle.

"Seven Battlestars have been destroyed, four more have shut down. We have light to moderate damage to three baseships. All enemy Vipers except for the older models have been knocked off line. Raiders are concentrating on the Colonial Flagship and her escorts. The Battlestar _Fenris _is trying to cover her, and _Uranus _is moving up as well," a number six replied.

The ten baseships spun on their axis and started firing all their weapons at the disabled _Atlantia_ and the _Fenris_ that was trying to cover her. Their massive broadsides were tearing the lead baseships apart.

"Why are they not shutting down?" Cavil screamed.

"They are heavily firewalled. We're trying to shut them down at this time," Six replied as sixteen nuclear weapons hit the _Atlantia_ and the _Solaria__. _They were quickly followed by four of the gunstars, and five of the destroyers being taken out with more nuclear warheads. The blinding flash shut down all theDradis computers for ten minutes.

1*1*1*1

**Battlestar Chiron:**

"_Indra_ just blew up!" was shouted from across the room.

"Sir we've recovered three hundred and fifty-six Vipers and Raptors from all ships. The _Uranus _has fallen back to us, along with the _Fenris_, and the _Atlas _is behind us with the frigates _Gallant Gypsy, Freedom_, and the two remaining gunstars _Anderson _and _Slammer_," Isaac reported as the _Chiron_ was hit with sixteen normal missiles, blowing a huge hole in her starboard side.

"_Fenris_ is abandoning ship, she has heavy damage and her FTL drive is off line," the communications officer shouted.

On the main screen hundreds of escape pods, Raptors, shuttles, Vipers and heavy lifters left the stricken ship as she started firing every weapon she had left at the Cylon fleets. The space between the advancing Cylon ships was filled with a wall of shrapnel from her flak cannons and light missile batteries while her main rail guns started tearing holes into the larger baseships. Nuclear missiles were launched and they flew through space towards the Cylon fleet.

"Message from _Fenris,_ get our people out of here, and fight another day. The Cylons will fear the day they attacked the Dog!"

Walter watched as the mighty Battlestar turned and charged towards the Cylon fleet. Her main weapons fired their deadly cargo at the nearest enemy Baseship which crumpled under six hits and blew up; the explosion masked the _Fenris_ as she sailed through the debris field, firing her forward guns on salvo fire at the next baseship. The remaining eight Baseships retargeted the _Fenris_ and fired every weapon at the burning ship. While their mother ship attacked the Cylon fleet, hundreds of escape pods shot towards the surviving Battlestars, Gunstars, destroyers, frigates and Patrolstars. As the last of the heavy lifters jumped out carrying Vipers in their claws, the _Fenris_ locked horns with two of the Baseships.

"All ships, jump to coordinates Baker One Nine! Walter shouted into the handset as the _Fenris_ was hit with four nuclear warheads. Then he said, "Fire all tubed nuclear missiles at the incoming Raiders as well as the standard missiles."

The blinding flash of all three ships, and the thirty nuclear missiles inside the Raider's fighter wings allowed the rest of the fleet to jump to safety. 

_**First Edited by Bill Lewis**_

_**Final Edit By TeNderLoin**_

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus have proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. Battlestar Chiron and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2010.


	2. Chapter 2

**Battlestar **_**Chiron**_

**WAR**

**Chapter Two**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space station was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**Until Now.**

**Virgon Space:**

**Thirty minutes after the attack:**

**Baseship **_**Alpha: **_

Cavil was smiling as he watched the last Battlestar blow up, with a cackle of a laugh, he issued more orders.

"Commence the bombing of the planets. Seek out and destroy any surviving warships and civilian ships. We must not allow any of them to survive."

"I agree, if we allow them to escape, then they will rebuild and come after us," Six said as she dipped her hand into the data feed.

'One escapes, to gather together to search for the lost ones. Tylium is the lifeblood. Four, nine, twelve, all shall come together in the end… end line," came from the hybrid tank.

Cavil had turned to look at the hybrid in her tank when she started speaking, shaking his head he asked, "Are we agreed?"

"Agree," came from the rest of the gathered Cylons.

"The messenger runs while fate is tempted, the hope is internal, victory goes to the victorious, the man-horse gallops away, end of line," the hybrid said.

The remaining seven baseships moved through the debris of the battlefield and towards the planet Virgon. Taking up orbit of the beautiful world, the seven humanoid looking Cylons watched as death rained down on the planet in waves of nuclear detonation. When finished, six of the ships jumped to the other planets to target them while the remaining baseship circled the planet, and started landing ground troops to continue the massacre of the humans. Ten heavy Raiders were heading for the far side of the planet when they were jumped by ten MK-III Vipers from the planetary defense forces. Six blew up before the Cylons realized they were there and a swarm of Raiders attacked.

When the battle was over, five of the Vipers were destroyed, but so were fourteen Raiders as the remaining five headed to the deck to vanish into the mountains of the planet.

1*1*1*1

**Battlestar Chiron**

**Baker One Nine**

The _Chiron_ appeared next to her sister ships in a wink of an eye. All the surviving ships from Virgon were leaking air, and had battle damage that ranged from light damage (Frigate _Gypsy)_ to heavy damage (The _Chiron)_.

"Admiral! Look out!" shouted the communications officer and she lunged out of her chair and ran across the room.

Walter didn't have time to move as the heavy monitor and cross bars came down. He raised his arms to protect himself, and the beam swung in and picked him up, hurling him into the wall where he was pinned under the frame. Pain raced through his body and he felt some of his ribs break as the monitor stand came to rest on his chest.

"Get me some help over here," Captain Isis Dearing shouted as she tried to lift the monitor support off the man she would follow to hell and back.

"Isis, ship's status," Walter asked as a trickle of blood ran from his nose where it had hit the beam.

"Not sure, Sir. Now don't move, let us get this off you," Isis replied as two marines came over and lifted the two hundred pound support off of their commanding officer.

Walter tried to get up, but Isis held him down as the medics came into the room and she summoned them over with a wave. They walked over carrying a stretcher, as Isis said, "Sir, please don't move. We don't know how badly you're injured."

"Ok, Isis, I won't, but get me a sitrep," Walter replied as he lay still.

"Yes, Sir," Isis said and let the medics go to work on the Admiral as she walked over to the rail and looked down on the damaged room, and shouted, "The Admiral wants a status report ASAP!"

Commander Moore had just climbed to his feet when Isis had asked on the report. Looking up he replied, "Give me a minute and I'll know."

"Yes, Sir. Commander so you know, the Admiral is hurt and you're in command, but he still wants that report," she said.

"How badly is he hurt?" Edward asked as he turned and look up at the second floor of the CIC.

"Not sure, the medics are looking at him now," she said as she turned away from the commander.

"Sir, damage to port bay, forward, bow KEWs are off line, we have at least six holes in the side and vented to space. We took two nukes on the starboard side near the engine room. Water tank one has been ruptured and we started leaking water to space, but it froze over the opening and sealed that breach. We have about thirty compartments opened to space.

"A new report in, we have fire in the galley on the starboard landing bay side which is out of control. Six Vipers on the portside were flipped over when we were hit just before we jumped. None exploded thank god. Nine of our heavy KEWs are off line as well as dozens of our point defense weapons," Colonel Hilliard reported from the DC station.

"Thank you, Colonel Hilliard. Isis, did you get that?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Sir, I will forward it to the Admiral…"

"Sir, report from the _Atlas_ and _Uranus,_ they want to know when we're jumping back for the counter attack?" came from the communications station.

"When the Admiral orders us too…"

Walter listened to his subordinates talking and called Isis over, "Isis, tell them to jump to Gamma Ray One and join with the rest of the colony fleet. Once there, they are to start sending out Raptors to start rescuing survivors. Check all patrol groups for surviving fleet units. Once we gather enough ships, we…" Walter started coughing as he was trying to give his orders. When the coughing subsided, he continued, "we will leave the colonies…"

"We're running?" Isis asked.

"Yes, because we lost and lost big time. We need time to rebuild, but to rebuild we need people. Tell them to send Raptors to the LaGrange Station out near Proytus. That's where we stored some older obsolete warships as well as some decommissioned civilian ships. Maybe they Cylons haven't hit them yet. It's all we can hope for."

"I'll tell'em," Isis replied as she turned and walked to the rail and said, "Commander Moore, Admiral Griffin says these are your orders. We are to jump to Gamma Ray One, and join with the rest of the colony fleet. Once there, they are to start sending out Raptors to rescue survivors. They're to check all patrol groups for surviving fleet units. Once we gather enough ships, we will leave the colonies. You're also to send Raptors to check out the LaGrange Station near Proytus to see if we can get some of the reserve fleet up and running."

"As the Admiral orders," Commander Moore replied and turned to the com officer, "Lieutenant Bryant, send the orders to all ships to jump to Gamma Ray One and initiate repairs once we are safe."

"Yes, Sir. Sir, a report came in from one of the rescued Vipers. The Cylons hacked us through the CNP system," replied the communications officer.

Turning to the CAG, he said, "Captain Maddox, I want you to find a way around that shutdown program on the Raptors and Vipers. I want it ASAP! Also, I want the old CNP system uploaded back into the ship's system."

"Yes, Sir, it will take awhile, but I'll get it done. Permission to leave the CIC?" Captain Josh 'Screamer' Maddox replied and when Commander Moore nodded he walked out of the room.

"Sir, all ships have been notified, we're ready to jump," Richard replied.

"Then jump us, Lieutenant Bryant.

"Jumping!"

The fleet vanished in a wink of an eye and reappeared on the far side of the Zodia Belt in the void. As the ship started securing from FTL mode, messages started flowing in from the rest of the ships as an explosion ripped through the giant ship.

Commander Moore and the rest of the bridge crew went flying as the ship heaved upward. Reaching out, Edward grabbed the Dradis table as he was going by. "What the frak was that?" he asked as the crew climbed back to their feet.

"Checking, Sir," Isaac replied as he turned to the DC computer and said, "Sir, we have a fire in FTL drive room one. FTL drives one and two are off line. It looks like the bulkhead held for room two."

Get damage control down to room one, and start repairs. Pull the spares from storage," Edward ordered as he turned to Lieutenant Richard Bryant and said "Lieutenant, contact the repair ships. Tell the _Cobra_ to dock with us, while the _Minnie_ is to dock with the _Uranus_. The _Atlas_ is to cover us with her flak system. The rest of the warships will have to wait for the repair to be completed or at least somewhat before they are to be repaired. All ships are to keep their FTL drives on standby for emergency jump. Jump locations will be forwarded. All warships are to take their CNP systems off line, wipe the drives and reboot with the older version."

"Yes, Sir, sending the orders now," Lieutenant Bryant replied as he turned to his station and started sending his commander's orders.

Commander Moore stood there in the main CIC for a second and then turned and ran up the ramp to the second level where he found the medics working on the Admiral. Going over to his boss and friend, he knelt as Lieutenant Bryant came up and sat at the upper communications station.

"Sir, we're getting a message from Commander Adama aboard the Battlestar _Galactica._ He wants all surviving warships to report to Ragnar Anchorage to reform up for the counter attack against the Cylons. Some woman named Roslin, I think she is the Secretary of Education is saying she is the new President, She wants all ships to report to her position to help rescue as many survivors as possible. Adama has refused to recognize her as president and ordered her and all her ships to join with him," Lieutenant Bryant reported as he pressed the earpiece to his ear to listen for more reports.

"Commander Moore… Edward, I want you to keep the fleet right here for now and initiate what repairs we can. Send a message to Adama, that we will join him after repairs to our FTL engines, and we finish our CSAR missions. Find out where they're going so we can rejoin them, and then figure out what we're doing. Right now, the priority is repairing our ships, find more surviving ships, rescue our people and escape… in that order. Do you understand your orders?" Walter asked his second in command.

"Yes, Sir. I'll make sure everyone knows your orders," Commander Moore said as he patted his friends shoulder.

"Then get with it… oh and if you find any crippled Battlestars, send in the heavy lifters and see if you can salvage their heavy KEW mounts, missiles, and anything else we can use. We won't be going to Picon Armaments for new weapons and we'll need all that we can recover," Walter said as the two medics started to pick up his stretcher.

"Yes, Sir," Edward said as he stepped back from his boss and friend.

The medics picked up Admiral Griffin and carried him out of the command CIC deck and down to medical as Edward walked to the railing and looked at the Dradis screen.

"Sir, Major Daniels and his Marines have entered the main computer room, they had to kill a civilian woman. Logs say she boarded just before the attack, walked up to the guards and killed them. She then went into the room and killed everyone there. She had to be killed because she attacked the Marines with a bloody knife. After the Marines checked all the bodies, Major Daniels reviewed the room's log. The tape showed the woman killing the computer specialists. He says some of the men attacked her when she ran out of ammo and she picked them up and hurled them across the room like they were rag dolls. He has called in the JAG officers to help sort out what happened," Lieutenant Bryant reported.

"Ok. Tell Mike when he is done there I want the bodies taken to the morgue, and notify them I want a full autopsy done on that woman. Also, see if she's in our limited database, I want to know who the frak she was," Edward ordered as he took a stack of clipboards from the duty ensign.

For the next several hours around the damaged ships, the survivors started to shake off what had happened as the knuckle daggers of the flight decks started tearing into the hundreds of disabled ships and repairing them. They concentrated on the Raptors first and thirty minutes into the repairs, the first six Raptors launched from the _Chiron_ with an older version of the CNP program installed.

After the six Raptors launched, they flew over to the other Battlestars and warships with copies of the CNP programs. An hour after that, the first of the CAP was launched and more of the Vipers moved onto the launch pads with ready crews while the deck crews went to work organizing the hundreds of Vipers, Raptors and heavy lifters into the new squadrons. When finished, the surviving squadrons lost their old designation to take on their former ship's designations. Green and Red Hydra squadrons from the Battlestar _Manticore_ became _Manticore_ One and Two for the nineteen survivors. They were organized and launched to form the cap for the fleet while the thirty-four survivors of _Atlantia_ were formed into two squadrons of sixteen each with the remaining two sent to the pool to help fill the damaged squadrons out to even max numbers.

With the Raptors repaired, they were quickly launched on recon and CSAR missions. The news that came back from the colonies was devastating. All twelve worlds were in ruins with heavy Cylon infestation of them and the remaining space stations seemed to be occupied.

Several Raptors saw several Battlestars still fighting but were unable to make contact with them through the heavy exchange of nuclear weapons so they went about their primary job of rescuing survivors from the holocaust. Thousands of civilians were rescued from the small towns and carried away. Some of the Raptors and shuttles hit the smaller town hospitals and ER stations, stripping them of supplies that would be desperately needed.

Heavy lifters hit the Virgon battlefield and started grabbing disabled small craft from shuttles to Vipers to several in-flight refulers. Several Raptors, with heavy lifters, found some disabled ships ranging from freighters to liners as well. Marines boarded the ships and found the crews dead from the hatches being open while they were in flight or shot up by the Cylon Raiders that seemed to be everywhere. The boarding parties did the gruesome job of jettisoning the bodies and then sealing the ships up again. Some survivors were found, but not many in the disabled ships. One was found in the head of a liner, the room's blast door had closed on him and he was pissed for being trapped in the room for nineteen hours with nothing to eat.

After the ships were pressurized and minor repairs completed, they were jumped to the fleet location. Several of the freighters were carrying tons of food supplies and commercial goods, which would come in handy. Ships that couldn't be used or repaired were stripped of supplies, from FTL drives to fuel, and then left to rot at extreme range.

Commander Moore quickly assigned crews to the ships while Raptors continued to arrive with survivors. The presidential medical ship _Compassion_ was found hiding in a remote sector with hundreds of wounded on board that they'd recovered from a convoy of ships that the Cylons had shot up.

Five Raptors flying over Virgon received a low-keyed message and landed at the Virgon Retreats, a medical facility on one of the outer islands. Once landed, they were surprised to find thousands of people hiding at the small port and loading the ships. Several of the leaders led the pilots to the center of the village where they found the missile meant to destroy the village and facility had failed to detonate. The missile was buried into the ground.

Over nine thousand civilians were waiting to be lifted out and over the next few hours, using Raptors, shuttles, four cargo ships and a small medical liner that was owned by the facility, they were evacuated. Included with the civilians were fourteen hundred medical personal. When the _Virgon Retreat_ and the cargo ships lifted off for the last time, they brought with them most of the village's food supplies, medical equipment and medicines from the retreat's warehouses. One of the pods that was found in the town had been converted into a fish store and the engineers from the freighters quickly modified two more cargo pods and the hundreds of KOI fish from the ponds were captured and placed into the portable fishponds.

The remains of battle group eighty-two was found and three escort ships were found intact, but with their entire crews dead. Ships were sent to the site of the disabled ships along with the Battlestar _Armageddon_ to cover them as the repair ship _Minnie_ did quick repairs on the disabled ships to get them up and running. Three gunstars were added to the fleet while repair crews went into the shattered hulks of their command ships. Nine hundred men and woman were rescued from the five Battlestars and their crews taken to the gunstars. While across the known worlds, Raptors descended on all the planets that had colonies on them. While another sixteen Raptors appeared near LaGrange Station to check to see if the ships were still intact. The Raptors flew towards the station while the lead Raptor contacted the station.

1*1*1*1

**LaGrange Station:**

"This is Raptor 234789 from the Battlestar _Chiron_ to LaGrange Station. Please respond," Lieutenant Angela 'Angel' Blackburn said into her microphone.

"This is LaGrange Station, go ahead Raptor 234789," came the reply.

The Raptor shot around the storage facility of military ships. Gunstars, freighters, Patrolstars, tankers, liners, repair ships, electronics ships, yachts, refrigeration ship, food bulk storage ships, botanical cruisers, water ships and many more were docked together or latched onto the station.

"How many of your ships are FTL capable, right now?" Angela asked.

"What? Ummm I'm not sure. Why?" came the response.

"Because the colonies have been attacked and destroyed and Admiral Griffin wants your ships to help carry survivors…"

"What do you mean attacked?"

"The Cylons have returned and attacked us. Most of the fleet has been destroyed and… I don't have time. Get me that list. We have sixteen Raptors coming in with ship crews to jump all the ships to where the survivors are. One of the ships we want is that replenishment ship docked to your station. Prepare all your people for evacuation and get them onto the ships that are able to move. The _Atlas_ will be here… Here she is now," Angela ordered as the _Atlas_ appeared in a brilliant flash.

Hundreds of Vipers launched from the ship as she took up station near the stored ships as more Raptors started launching along with shuttles.

"I'm sending you the list now. Also, this station is full of supplies. We'll start loading them on to the ships. As to the population, there are currently around nine thousand people here. Most work for the station as reclamation personal and the rest are family members of corporation members who own the ships."

"Very well. Get your people together, and let them know. Transfer everything we can use, to those ships. Admiral Griffin is abandoning the systems along with all the outer colonies. I suggest you hurry," Angel ordered.

On the station, the thousands of civilians quickly gathered their belongings and started loading them into the ships while deep inside the bowels of the station, the engineers gathered for a crazy idea.

The first ship to come online was the fleet replenishing ship that was to be cut up for scrap. The twenty-year-old _Caprica _was being loaded with supplies from the warehouses, when the _Atlas'_ Dradis system started sounding off.

1*1*1*1

**Battlestar Atlas:**

**Command CIC:**

_Atlas_ cruised around the station watching over the hundred plus ships of the mothball fleet as the station tried to gather up its nine thousand station personal.

"Dradis contact, nineteen hundred meters off our port bow!" came the shout from the Dradis station.

Commander Jessup Cole turned to the Dradis board and watched as the ship solidified on the screen.

Seeing it was a Cylon baseship, he turned to his WEPs officer, and said, "Open fire. All batteries. Launch all remaining Vipers. Fire all flak batteries at the launching bays for those Raiders. Destroy them as they launch. Heavy KEWs concentrate on the central pylon of the ship."

_Atlas_ rocked as missiles started streaking in and hitting the armor as the twenty-five dual mounted heavy KEW turrets turned outward and started firing on the enemy ship. The eight-foot long slug rounds slammed into the central pylon of the baseship as it tried to launch its raiders.

"Sir, she's breaking up. No Raiders were able to launch through our barrage," the WEPs officer shouted over the sound of missiles slamming into the ships armored side.

"Good, as soon as she's destroyed, recall our fighters so they can refuel and rearm them for the next launch…"

"Sir, LaGrange Station is on line one," Ensign Mellissa Hope said.

"Ok, thank you Mellissa," Jessup said to the young communications officer as he picked up the handset.

1*1*1*1

**LaGrange Station**

**Command center**

"I tell you it can be done. All we need to do is dock all the FTL capable ships to the station and the other ships, serial their jump drives and we're gone," Engineer officer Richard Nike reported.

"We'd blow up," Commander Roland Bal replied.

"Sir, are you a fraking engineer?" Richard snapped out.

"You know I'm not," Roland replied.

"Then you don't trust us?" he asked.

"Of course I trust you, but what you're saying is not physically possible. No space station can survive FTL jumps…"

"WRONG! Almost forty years ago, Valcin industries took the old Scorpion Space docks and jumped them to their hidden base. From what my cousin told me, they built a refinery on the same principle. He said you need to series at least ten FTL drives to do it, but it can be done," Richard said in frustration.

"We don't have ten FTL drives in the station," Commander Bal replied as he looked at his work station for the next update.

"Yes we do. We have hundreds of them around us. All we need to do is dock some working ships to the hull, connect the computers with the stations main computer and jump the station."

"Fine, get to work, and I'll contact the _Atlas,_ but I want all the families and unnecessary personal off this station. The _Caprica_ can take most of them," Roland stated as he started scrolling through the ships they'd need for the jump.

"Yes, Sir," Richard said and turned to his engineering team and started issuing orders to them and the captains of the fleet tug units while Commander Bal turned to the communications officer and had him contact the Battlestar _Atlas._

"Sir, I have Atlas actual on the horn. Commanding officer is Commander Jessup Cole," the com officer said as she turned towards her commanding officer.

"Thank you Ashley," Bal replied as he picked up his handset.

1*1*1*1

**Gamma Ray One:**

**Medical Bay of the Chiron:**

Admiral Griffin sat on the examination table as Doctor Sealy Johnston wrapped his ribs.

"Walter, now I want you to keep this on until I tell you to take it off. Otherwise they won't heal," Sealy said as she tucked the bandages in.

"You know I always…"

"Walter, don't tell me that crap that you follow my orders. I've known you, and your wife, for eighteen years. I know how stubborn you can be," Sealy snapped out as she looked over the top of her glasses at her boss.

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned and saw Ensign Emily Maria Griffin come into the room and she addressed her, "Emily, I'm giving you strict orders. Your father is NOT to take this off unless I say so. It's going to take at least a week for the ribs to heal. Got me?"

Emily smiled at her godmother and then turned to her father, "I think he will do as he's ordered with the two of us watching over him. Right, Daddy?" as she handed him a new shirt.

"That's Daddy Sir, to you young lady," Walter said with a grin and slipped the new uniform shirt on as the ship shivered.

"What was…" he started to say as the speakers blared to life.

"Attention all hands, set condition one throughout the ship. A Cylon Raider just hit the portside landing bay. We have a small fire in the bay," came Commander Moore's voice through the speaker.

Walter reached over to the head of the table and picked up the handset off its cradle and said, "CIC, put Commander Moore on."

"Commander, sitrep," he said as the ship's commander came on the line.

"Sir, a single Raider appeared out of FTL and slammed into the portside landing bay just near the landing bay. We have spilled Tylium on the flight deck. Crews are moving in now to put it out before it spreads. I don't think it was intentional since it appeared less than three hundred feet off our flank and tried to dodge, but she was going too fast."

"Very well, did my daughter bring you the small notebook… good, open to page nineteen and send the sixth coordinates to all ships. We'll jump there and continue repairs. Once we are there, head into the nebula and we'll hide out for a while. Also, have a Raptor dispatched to hide in the nearby asteroid fields after you deploy a beacon. She is to notify any colonial ship that appears to jump to the new location," Walter ordered.

"Yes, Sir, I'm sending the coordinates now," Edward replied and hung up.

Outside the ship, the vessels of the small fleet started jumping to their new destination. The last two to go were the two _Titan_ class Battlestars.

_**First Edited by Bill Lewis**_

_**Final Edit By TeNderLoin**_

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus have proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. Battlestar Chiron and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2010.


	3. Chapter 3

**Battlestar **_**Chiron**_

**WAR**

**Chapter Two**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space station was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**Until Now.**

**Unknown location:**

**Day three after the attack:**

**Medical Bay of the Chiron:**

Walter picked himself up off the floor and shook his head in pain. Looking around the medical wing, he saw the doctors and nurses helping everyone back into their beds. He could hear alarms sounding down the hall. Reaching for the handset, he snapped, "CIC."

"CIC here," came the reply after a few seconds.

"This is Admiral Griffin. What the frak just happened?" he asked.

"Sir, the FTL drive hiccupped. We're not at the rendezvous," Commander Moore replied.

"Then where are we? And what are our damages?" Walter asked as Doctor Sealy Johnston flew past him to the door as it opened and two men staggered in with bloody heads, behind them came four more men carrying two unconscious crewmembers between them.

"We're still working on that. As soon as I know Admiral, you will be the… What do you mean the engines are off line?"

"Commander Moore, what's going on now?" Richard asked as he listened to the reports through the handset.

"Sir, main engines are off line. Repair crews are working on them now."

"Commander, launch Vipers to form a cap around us and dispatch a Raptor to the fleet with orders to keep hidden and send a sitrep of our situation. I'll be right up," Richard ordered as he hung up the handset.

"Yes, Sir," came the reply as he hung up.

**LaGrange Station**

**Command center**

Commander Roland Bal watched the many tugs leave the station and start latching onto the nearest warships, freighters and containers. The first ship grabbed was an old _Patrolstar_ of the _Swift_ class. The one hundred meter craft were originally armed with five twin mounted KEW's and twenty light KEWs for anti-fighter defense. Roland ordered them dragged to the station and attached to the lowest docking ports. Behind her came two _Starfire_ class Gunstars. The medium sized warships mounted eight large KEWs and ten medium KEWs on a centerline configuration of both top and lower decks the only thing lacking in the ships were vipers. The ships were the original backbone of the Gunstars fleet. Heavily armed and armored, the three hundred meter crafts had twin FTL drives, which allowed them to stay with the Battlestars as escort on long range missions. Due to the budget cuts by the civilian government all of them were retired in the last ten years. The would make a good backbone of a new fleet and Commander Bal wanted all of them that were sent here for decommissioning. With nine hulls, six of them still in semi usable conditions, while the last three had been stripped down for melting within the next six months.

"Make sure all those _Starfire's_ are attached to the station. The stripped hulls are to be put into one of the melting docks," Bal ordered.

"Yes, Sir," came the reply from the com station.

The next two hours saw dozens of ships attached to the huge station while the _Atlas_ kept a constant cap up. The ships include several old tankers that were docked inside space dock one, along with an old _Hespes_ class hospital ship. In the stripping bays, eighteen freighters were towed in to the wrecking bays along with three partially stripped frigates taken from the Caprica space guard. While that was going on, sixteen _Tiger_ class Gunstars, just recently retired were attached to the four gantries of the station. The _Tigers_ were the built by Caprica Shipyards six years ago, heavily armed and armored with tri-mounted KEWS in twelve turrets, along with three hundred light anti-fighter batteries. The _Tigers_ were meant for fighter interdiction if the fleet was attacked. Retired on the orders of President Adar as unnecessary ships, all twenty were sent to the bone yards for recycling. LaGrange station had ten left, two stripped down and the remaining eight in pristine condition. The two stripped down hulls were towed to the station and into dock number four while the remaining eight were attached to the outside of the main docks.

While the stations personal were working to save the station and as many ships as they could, ships continued to arrive at Lagrange point asking for help, fuel, food and weapons to help defend themselves in case they were attacked. The Atlas would send over a raptor with a three man detail to take the ships under military control. In the first two hours, ten freighters, two mining ships, a small botanic cruiser, a small repair ship, four liners, a hospital ship and two trillium tankers were formed up with two damaged Patrolstars. Two of the freighters were empty, and were quickly loaded up with a dozen cargo containers each carrying spare parts.

In dock two, the three stripped down _Starfire_ class Gunstars were towed in. Behind them came a trail of cargo containers full of stripped parts. Some of the containers were fastened to the station using magnetic clamps. Four botanical cruisers were towed over and docked to the upper pylons along with eight old colonial liners. The ships came from Geminon and were part of the old Garth Shipping line that went bust six years before. The liners were being modernized for Caprica passenger service and would have been picked up in three months.

"Tell Captain Vanes I want that old carrier _Eagle _docked to the station as well. If I remember right from the logs I read about six months ago, Commander Stellar packed her full of old Mark IV vipers and Mk 1 Raptors that were sent to us from Virgo," Commander Bal ordered as he went through the lists of ships of the recycling station.

"Yes, Sir," the com officer replied as she turned back to her station and then stopped and turned back, and asked, "Sir, what about the _Python's_ flight pods? They were supposed to be scrapped but are still sitting over by the _Eagle_ was stored."

Bal looked up and he grinned as a thought came to him about the pods. "Get the tugs on them. They can latch them onto the station using their old docking ports. A pair of flight pods for an old Battlestar could come in handy for our defense. If I remember right, they still have their arms attached and later we can turn them around and dock them to the station which will give us some suppression fire since they still have their point defense weapons. Maybe even have them retract until they are next to the stations hull. Great idea Amber, send the orders to the fleet tugs to grab them."

Amber Grace smiled at her boss and turned back to her com station and quickly dispatched six tugs to the pods and the _Eagle._

For the next frantic ninety minutes the crew of the station worked their ass off hauling cargo containers to the station along with ships, shuttles, and raptors that were yanked from storage ships. When finished thirty ships were docked with the station as two dozen others jumped to the rendezvous location with several raptors for escorts. Deep inside the station, engineering crews were fasting together the last of the control runs for all the ftl drives. The last ship docked to the station was a freighter carrying spare FTL drives that had been salvaged over the last six months. The drives were meant to be sent to Scorpio shipyards to be used in the building of newer freighters.

**Battlestar Atlas:**

**Command CIC:**

Commander Jessup Cole sat in his command chair sipping coffee. He was watching the Dradis board for any contact that appeared. His main worry was the station and wished they would hurry up and activate their ftl drives.

"Give me some SITREPS. Comstation, any word from Lagrange station?" Cole asked.

"They report they will be able to jump in ten minutes. They are powering up the drives now," Ensign Mellissa Hope reported.

"Sir, Alpha and Beta flights are landing for refueling and Delta is launching now," came a report from the CAG.

"Good, give them an hour layup and bring the next two squadrons up to the launching pads," Cole ordered as he handed his cup to his aide.

"Sir, all weapons are armed and manned. Ammo status is at seventy percent. Damage control is still trying to repair turret number three's drive train so they can swing the guns around."

"Good. What about the hull breaches on our portside?" Cole asked as he turned his chair so he could see the damage control station.

"Sir, compartments have been sealed, and DC crews are standing by to patch the hull…"

Suddenly an alarm sounded around the room as the lights went from white to red.

"Sir, I have a Dradis contact! One, no three… no six… I repeat six large contacts at forty thousand clicks," Ensign Eugene Black reported, "They are launching fighters and launching missiles. I have fifty hostiles so far and climbing."

Jessup swiveled his chair and stood up. Six steps later and he was looking down on the Dradis board. The screen showed six base ships closing on the salvage yard. The Cylon ships opened fire as their raiders poured forth from their launching bays.

"Launch all birds. Bring suppression batteries online and target those missiles and fighters. Main guns target the nearest baseship and open fire. You have permission to use nuclear ordinance on the enemy fleet and fighter groups. Bring up the FTL and set the coordinates for Alpha one. Com, send to Lagrange station and the refuge fleet. They are to get the frak out of here."

"I'm launching missiles now, missile conversion are two nuclear weapons per wave of outgoing missiles. First wave is targeted on the nearest baseship," came the report from the weapons station.

"Refuge fleet is jumping, now!"

On the Dradis screen, thirty missiles barreled through space at their top speed towards the enemy fleet while ships the refuge fleet vanished into FTL. Targeted on the first baseship, the missiles were taken under fire from the defending raiders. Missiles started dying as they were hit by the enemy defense fire. The first fifteen missiles, including one of the specials were destroyed in seconds.

Over the speakers, the vipers chatter was coming through.

"Mystic, look out you have four of them on your tail."

"I need some help here. I can't shake them."

"This is Rooster, I'm coming Mystic… Got one... OH FRAK!" static came through as one of the vipers vanished from the Dradis screen.

"Mystic, bank left… now."

"Banking."

"Got them, form up on me Mystic. Did anyone see if Rooster got out?"

"Negative Stryker, he didn't," came a reply from another viper.

"Ok, thanks. Everyone, form up on me. We're going to cut that new squadron in half. Atlas, you have thirty incoming on you," Captain Randy Nagala reported.

"Tell the CAG we got them. Launch the next wave of missiles," Jessup ordered as he turned the speakers down.

"We have radiological reports coming in," Lieutenant Howler reported.

"WEPS, I want you to swat those missiles out of the sky. Concentrate on all incoming missiles for now," Jessup ordered as the ship shuddered and he asked, "Damage report."

"Sir, missile hit on the starboard bow near defense station fourteen and fifteen. No damage to the weapons, armor held…"

The report stopped as the ship lurched again from what sounded like a hammer hitting an anvil.

"What the frak?"Jessup asked as he climbed to his feet and shook his head.

"Sir, I have a nuclear detonation on the starboard flight pod. I have damage control alarms going off all over the board. Sir, it's completely out of commission as of now. We have a sixty meter hole in the side. Light KEWs one ten through one twenty off line. The deck is warped but the sensors report the retraction pylons seem to be ok," the DC officer shouted from her station as a monitor crashed to the floor and exploded.

"Lagrange station has imitated jump in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… jumped! They're gone," Ensign Mellissa Hope reported as the five mile long station vanished.

"To all vipers, combat landing on the port bay. All raptors jump to Alpha One," Jessup ordered as an explosion lit up the bow. A one megaton warhead had detonated nine hundred meters off the bow when it was hit by one of the defensive guns. The explosion slammed into the ship like a hammer. Systems blew apart, weapons were destroyed and armor plating peeled off the ship as if a chisel had been used on the plates.

"Vipers are landing now. Raptors are away… last viper is down. Retracting the pods now," Lieutenant Isis Howler said as her fingers flew over her console.

Atlas rocked under multiple hits from incoming missiles as her FTL spun up and she vanished as a new wave of Cylon raiders swept up and over her bow. They were firing their guns into the bow when she vanished and were pulling up when the ship vanished. In seconds a dozen raiders blew up because of the energy field of the massive FTL drive.

_**First Edited by **_

_**Final Edit By **_

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus have proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. Battlestar Chiron and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2010.


End file.
